


Love and Belief

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canadian Tulip Festival, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katyusha arrived in Canada when the festival was held, and soon, she was distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Belief

Kat’s arrival in the airport was just like usual, Matthew coming towards her direction while cuddling Kumajirou, they gazed to each other with longing fulfilled their eyes, and their eyes also spoke the silent desire of finding each other’s arms. They shared a big hug and Matthew gave her a peck on the forehead. She brushed Kumajirou’s head and the polar cub glanced to his master, “Who is this?” they laughed afterwards, and Matthew introduced her (for the damn million times) as ‘special person of mine whom I treasure a lot, just like I do to you’.

But there was something different when he led her to his car. He didn’t directly open for her door, instead, he told her to stand beside the car with eyes closed for a moment when he took something from the backseat.

Matthew asked her to close her eyes, and when he told her, “You can open your eyes now, Kat ....”

And a bouquet of tulips in various colors greeted her. The red ones were dominating, but there were also the white, pink, yellow and orange with white border on each petal ones.

“Tulips, Matvey? I didn’t know that you actually fond of this flower! Do you now have a field full of this flower beside your wheat field in Saskatchewan or Manitoba?”

Matthew slowly shook his head, “There is a festival being held in this week until two weeks ahead ... Canadian Tulip Festival, remember the story?”

“Oh! I see, I see—so, is Lars still here to commemorate and do a ceremonial party?” she hugged the bouquet close to herself, smiling from cheek to cheek, mentioning one of her European friend—even though they scarcely talk to each other, but at least she knew him well and they didn’t have any problem in the term of bilateral relationship.

“He returned to his country yesterday, sad to say. If not, I could treat you both with my newly made of pancake recipe ....”

“It doesn’t matter,” she walked to the door he had just pulled open for her, “We can have it sometime. Then, where will we go after this time, Matvey?”

He got on the driver’s seat, wearing the seatbelt while responding to her question, “Aren’t you feel tired? We ... we can go wherever you want as long as you feel well, Kat,” he looked at her, scrutinizing every detail of her face. Nonetheless, he didn’t find any sign that she was exhausted and she smiled to him as if she could put the spring’s sun into shame.

“I’m perfectly fine!” she answered cheerily, “Only fifteen minutes of flight I have spent with my eyes open,” her laughter was so crisp, “Five minutes after my departure, five minutes in toilet, and five minutes soon before the landing.”

She must be so tired of her business in her country which was not really in stable condition, he thought. But he smiled, what whould he supposed to do when he knew that she didn’t lie, beside making her enjoy her short vacation to help her put aside her hard thought for awhile?

“Your tulip festival, may I?” she asked with her puppy eyes-look.

And, how could her Matvey say no?

* * *

 

She soon found herself drowning the ocean of bright colors. She almost didn’t realize it that Matthew’s fingers had lost their grip on her own. Two of the tourist wandering there were Ukrainian, judging by the way of their talk. She approached them and felt excited about joining. The two let her do so and it didn’t matter for her that they didn’t recognize her as their nation’s personification, she was just happy to see that her people looked fine in oversea and seemed like enjoy their time perfectly well.

After that, she wandered alone again, not too felt bothered by the fact that Matthew wasn’t around. A track of yellow tulips were swaying before her, a little bit reminding her of plain of wheat back there in her home.

Ah, her home.

Suddenly her visage showed the different feeling; a pensive one. No countries on the world had never experienced pain and problems, she knew exactly, but she didn’t feel like her own was the light one. She wanted to end some misunderstandings occured between the people of hers and her brother’s as soon as possible—but controlling the mortals who actually had supremacy and their own point of view also their own idealism, was not as easy as talking about it.

In the crowd, she raised her head, looking around. In seconds, she felt so lonely. She studied her environment, the strangers around, was aware that everyone there was so happy and didn’t have to carry burden as big as she had on her shoulders.

They didn’t have to struggle for thousand years just to take care of people sheltered under their name. They didn’t have to fight if they didn’t want to, opposite with her who had to be ready whenever it was, whether she wanted it or not. She liked it or not.

One thing made her feel more suppressed: Matthew was not there.

Katyusha ran away from her current place, towards the opposite way from the majority of people took. She called “Matvey, Matvey!” while glanced at almost everyone. But he was not there at all.

She screamed for his name with the highest pitch she could do, but no answer she could gain.

And there she was, in the foreign place, standing without any companion with a big load of burden on her shoulders she initially thought would have been wiped away when she took some distance from her original place, would have been erased along the flight she made.

Katyusha fought back the tears as her problems breaking her inside, she forced a smile sometimes as a payback to people’s gaze towards her. No, she was not allowed to show any sorrow in front of people especially if Matthew—

“Kat.”

She was shocked but immediately turned her head. He stood behind her with a box that she didn’t really pay attention to. His thumb went to her corner of eye, and carresing it gently. Then he repeated the action for the other part of her eyes.

“What made you cry?”

She held her breath and just found it out, that she had failed on her first attempt of holding back her tears. Now being caught crying, she couldn’t hide behind her fake smile anymore, then she buried her face on his chest. He reciprocated by caressing her back and peppering her crown with light kisses. Knowing her for decades, he didn’t have to ask for the reason behind it anymore.

Katyusha was aware that she was no child neither an unreliable girl at all. She took a step back but stil clutching on his shirt. She lifted her sight to meet his, and she smiled, “Sorry for confusing you. I was just worrying about myself and my capability of handling my bussinesses—but I think now I’m alright. Where have you been, Matthew? You didn’t tell me anything!”

“So-sorry ... I’m so sorry for not telling you ... I thought you were fine by yourself and you seemed enjoy the scenery a lot ... so I thought it was fine to let you go for a while ....”

“It’s okay,” she released her grip, focusing her attention to the box. “What is this?”

“Quebec and I, along with Ontario’s help a little, were making this cake last night ... and now he’s selling a lot of these on the other end of this way.”

He handed her the box and she opened it impatiently. Her facade soon showed brightness and huge smile, “What a beautiful mousse! What is this—ow, ow, this is the real tulip’s petals!” she touched thing ‘cupped’ one of the pink mousses. She looked fascinated, and even clapped her hands in air. “Is it, Matvey?”

He nodded in return, and smiling, “For you. Hope you enjoy the cake, Kat.”

“Mmm, delicious, as I expected!” she licked her index fingers after taking a bit of it to her mouth. Then she repeated it again, proving that she had lost her sad face and forgotten all the reason behind her cry before.

“Do you know the meaning of red tulip? he asked.

Lifted her head but still eating, she raised her brows. Then laughed shyly, “I don’t know anything related to language of flower, at all. Teehee.”

He found it cute and couldn’t resist the faint hint of blush showing slowly around his cheek. “The red one means a love confession or something sounds like ‘believe in me’. I think I give this to you in the right time,” again, he let his lips curve upwards.

“... Eh?”

“Do you know keys to your sorrow causing you to cry unintendedly before? Love and belief, Kat. Love everything fully, and the strength of love itself inside you will help you to keep strong. Love from the people you love will make you more alive. And if you believe that everything will be alright in time, you can keep running with the speed you can’t expect.”

He gave her forehead kiss as the closing. And she closed her eyes, put aside everything bothered her mind in the moment, inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth enveloping her in such a calming atmosphere.

Later she paid back the kiss with the same action but in the different place—his lips. She gave him a little bit of the mousse’s taste, finally ended it with a gentle smile and subtle way of gazing.

“Thank you. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: inspired by Canadian Tulip Festival, (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canadian_Tulip_Festival), and a recipe I found online about a mousse in tulip’s petal — it is cute! I have no beta reader and English is not my first language, so sorry (and it is better if you point it out!) if I made error here. and thank you for reading, may I offer you a jar of virtual cookies? :3


End file.
